Hetaoni Quotes
by Kimtonickitty
Summary: This has little language but not much. its quotes form the game Hetaoni made by Pianodream on DevantArt. please R


Hetaoni Quotes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these quotes

a/n: hey there guys. This is just going to be a small fic of quotes from the game called Hetaoni. It also has a small amount of swearing in it… just a warning.

"To the me who lives at some point in time and who isn't alone. Once again, I made some mistakes and also some progress. Meanwhile I finally, but slowly, began to learn—to rely on my friends"

~Italy`s Letter

"Believe in one another. Help one another. Rely on one another. Also, escape all together."

~Japan?

"Maybe you should have learned…to smile a little more naturally"

~America to Italy. Then later, Italy to America

"Two seconds is long enough. To save the life of one nation… you know…"

~America

"If you pass out, I`ll carry you on my shoulders and run"

~America

"I was a hero, wasn't I? I protected you, didn't I? I could be a hero…couldn't I?"

~America

"How many times will I be allowed to make mistakes? How many more times will I have to tell the same lies? How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?

~Italy

"Fine! I`ll run! I`ll run ten laps! I`ll run as many laps as you want! But I`ll run away! And then Germany…will have to run…to catch me…"

~Italy

"They can`t hear me anymore, so I`ll tell you in all honesty…I want to stay with them…because they`re both very important to me."

~America to Italy

"Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me."

~Italy

"The one thing I remember to the point to where I cant breath, is when we first met."

~Italy

".. Even in this place…I`m all alone yet again…"

~Russia

"America: England! What are you doing?!

England: Oh..it`s…you…This whole room is going to blow up in 30 seconds.

America: England!

England: …

America: (What the hell are these wounds?! It`s no use struggling! In 30 seconds, he said… even if I take him out to the hallway, that thing will just come after us… and attack the oth-) I'll stay by your side. A hero could never forsake anyone.

England: Idiot…Fucking…Show-off

America: only this time…yeah, your right."

"I`m you last trophy, after all. You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his fast feet."

~Italy

"Well, I think there must be something only Boss Spain can do, too, but…I guess I must be the most useless of all'

~Spain

"No one is unneeded. There will definitely be a time when someone is needed for something, like now"

~France

"Y-you! You`re ridiculously serious! You only do what manuals say, a-and you raise dogs, and you`re buff, and your hobby is making sweets- that`s the Germany I know! He`s not that weak!"

~Italy

"What`s wrong will swallowing my pride to save my brother?!"

~Romano

"Japan: I can`t help but think that [Italy] looks like someone who has been standing all alone in a far place for a very long time.

America: Then we have to run over there and catch him"

"Sorry, but if I don`t kill you and go back alive, I won`t set the hero a good example."

~England

"It`s good that they`ve already forgotten me"

~Japan

"I guess I`m all alone again, huh?"

~Russia

"I owe this to them. I`m going to stay here"

~America

"If you don't go now, I`ll make you run laps"

~Germany

"I don't care! I`ll run a hundred laps if you just come with me"

~Italy

"Not being alone in one`s last moments…isn't that bad, surprisingly"

~England

"If I can do something about it, I will help. Because we're all fellow nation. We fight each other, we help each other, and together we can do what we wouldn't be able to do if we were alone"

~Italy?

"I`m sorry, America. I can… no longer see…"

~England

"Yeah. Back then, I had no idea that it was something that had actually taken place in the past. So, when I watched you, Canada, and…England die, I was able to endure it, because I'd been told it was all a lie. But we were wrong. The things I saw were all true…many of my friends had lost their lives…!"

~America

"I…just want him to wake up first. More than to interrogate him or to wait…more than anything, I want him to wake up. And then, if he wants to talk, I will, listen, and if he doesn't want to talk, I won't ask him anything. I think we should try trusting him"

~Germany

"Listen, when that burger maniac feigning sleep wakes up, tell him that no one said there should be only one hero"

~England

"One by one…you erased each of my friends.

And now I ask you…

Why didn't you take me too…?  
~Italy

"You wanna know why I came back?! I can`t think of any reason why I wouldn't come back and help my little brother!"

~Prussia

"Italy: Hey Romano, can you fill in for me at work tomorrow?

Romano: Huh?

Italy: Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever…can you?

Romano:….. No.

Italy: Romano..

Romano: It`s your job. Just get your ass back here and fucking take care of it yourself!"

"Romano: Try saying my name.

Italy: R-Romano

Romano: No! Say my full name!

Italy: Italy…Italy…Roma..no..

Romano: Yeah, that's right. I`m Italy too! I don't know everything you remember, but I do plan on carrying at least a little of that burden on my shoulders!"

"America: How many fingers…am I holding up?

England: …!

America: You can answer, cant you? If…you can see.

England: W-well

America: …it can't…be…

England:…..I`m sorry America, I can…no longer see…"

"Huh? What?! A zoo?! A world zoo?! Don't touch or feed the nations!"

~Spain

"A gentleman is always ahead of the hero, you know?"

~England

"You cannot easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger it`s former occupant, you will not get away lightly…"

~Narrator

"I`m sorry… it`s been a very long time since I lost a friend… I don't know… how to react…I don't know how I should feel. But I can`t stop crying"

~Japan

"So, what do you prefer? Burning until not even your ashes are left, or being frozen up for the rest of your life. Just kidding~! I won`t give you a choice. It`s okay, I won`t give you time to have any regrets either."

~Russia

"When we get out we`ll sing Karaoke together, shop for yukata, saucepans, amusement park, bucket pudding, bring instruments and play a concert together, sudden death pillow fight…"

~Japan

"Japan: It`ll be fun. Really fun. That's why, Italy…

Italy: Yeah?

Japan: That`s why we all have to escape. With everyone who is here, without losing a single person."

"No…no it`s hopeless. There is no time. Please just leave me here and go to the others. Fortunately, they`ve forgotten…that I came here. Please…leave me…"

~Japan

"HRE: this is as if everything were in a dream. Except for one thing, everything will go as you like. That`s why you don't have to worry about them.

Italy: But I can`t not worry. I have to go after them.

HRE: Even though it`s a dream?

Italy: Because it`s a dream!"

"I`ll take America`s place. We look alike, anyone would be fooled"

~Canada

"All the memories from all the loops were packed into his head. This is the guy who`s usually just 'Veh! Veh!' so it was too much for him"

~China

"I`m the hero. If it`s up to me I'd rather be the one doing the saving."

~America

"I have an idea. Let`s form an alliance, not as nations, but as humans!"

~Japan

"Please…please if you get out, just keep running. No matter what don't look back, don't forget about me, don't blame me, don't cry and make time"

~Italy

"I just want to come back…I don't want you to go through that again"

~Romano

"Prussia: Out of curiosity, what if [the Poster Sword] broke? What would you do?

Japan: I might lose control to the point I can no longer distinguish between reality and fiction. After all, that is a limited edition.

Prussia: No, that's not what I meant...You know what? I don't want it anymore."

A/n: thanks for reading. I know it`s long but there are a lot of awesome quotes in this series. If you guys have any couples stories you want me to write just send me a message or review on this story. I do Hetalia, dragon ball z, and the game Fragile Hearts. If you guys want me to write something for these just let me know and I will. And make sure to tell me what type of story. Thanks again for reading. R&R.


End file.
